


O Come All Ye Faithful

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: The Bateses have plenty of reasons to celebrate, come Christmas 1926.





	O Come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annambates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annambates).



> **A/N:** This was my Secret Santa gift for annambates in 2016. :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own _Downton Abbey._

_December 24, 1926_

The Christmas party that Lord Grantham threw for the tenants grew larger and larger each year, and this was the first that John and Anna Bates were attending as regular invitees. They now were the proud owners of a small hotel that was nestled between Downton and Ripon, having finally finished their search and handing in their notices at the Abbey just months earlier. Business was already thriving and things just felt so right in the world, a feeling that they deserved for quite some time.

The Bateses had ducked out midway through last year’s party on account of her being tired, and she could tell that John was silently proud that for once she knew her limits. Well, it more that she had listened to them. But she was carrying precious cargo, and she did it more for the little one than herself, although she wouldn’t admit that to John. She still had been very active even nine months into pregnancy, and didn’t feel she needed to be wrapped in cotton wool.

Thinking back a year further… they had left that party early as well, off to have their very happy Christmas in the comfort of their own cottage… and with each other.

Anna’s face warmed at the memory but also in general as they entered the great hall as guests versus servants. Although they had been back a few times to visit, it was always via the _servants’_ entrance, and always in the _servants’_ hall. But tonight, they were very much not servants, but rather business proprietors and part of the Downton community. And as friends.

Thomas—that is, Mr Barrow—took their coats, but there was nothing snide said, and face looked sincere.

“How’s the little tyke?” he asked, as William was passed between his parents and they shuffled out of their outer wear.

“Quite well,” Anna said with a grin.

“It’s almost his first birthday, i’n’it?”

“Indeed,” John spoke up, his voice laced with pride, “This time next week.”

It was also their son’s first Christmas, and Anna had been determined to make it extra festive, even if he wasn’t to remember it. But she and John would, and it meant so much to them that their first child was there to celebrate it with them this year.

They were ushered along as Mr Barrow went to help the next group of guests. In the sea of familiar faces, the next to greet them was Lady Mary. It had been a few months since she had seen her former’s lady maid, and she was exuberant to see her again.

But quickly it was Will who caught her eye.

“My my, look at how big you’ve gotten! Master George and Miss Sybbie will be delighted to see you! And then you can meet Miss Violet properly!”

Will looked at her curiously, but then made a little happy squeal.

His parents smiled proudly, and then their gazes lifted from him to each other. John gave Will a little bounce.

Anna though realized that it was an invitation to also discuss Lady Mary’s new baby, a little girl. “And how is Miss Violet, m’lady?”

“Wonderful!” Her ladyship’s own pride was now shining. “Mr Talbot has taken to calling to her ‘Vi’ for short, which Granny of course finds frightening.”

Anna smirked a little at Mary’s little slip up, which was something she often did when Anna was still her maid – forgoing the titles for her family members.

Lowering her voice she added, “And how are you feeling?”

Anna gave her a shy smile. “Perfectly well.”

“It’s easier with the second, I promise,” she commented with a light pat to her former lady’s maid’s arm.

And indeed right from the start it had been. As soon as she suspected something she had Dr Clarkson confirm it, and then immediately scheduled an appointment with Dr Ryder, a few weeks before what was suggested for her condition. Given the scare last time, Anna wasn’t going to take any chances. She also felt much more confident in including John in the early days, and his unwavering support helped ease her worries.

John’s hands were full with balancing both Will and his cane, but he pressed his side to Anna’s back, a physical manifestation of that very support. She appreciated it as she took her ladyship’s words in, feeling a quick pang and then assuming that she meant second _child_. Or perhaps she meant the delivery. Anna chose not to dwell on it; today was a happy day.

Lady Mary’s voice went back to her normal volume. “And the hotel! How is business?”

“Very steady, m’lady,” John answered.

“Well, I am very delighted to hear that!” Lady Mary then looked beyond him realizing she needed to mingle with the other guests. She gave a nod and went on her way.

Anna motioned to take Will, and John gave her arm a squeeze after he passed their boy to them. The baby giggled again, facing his mother, and she gave him little kiss on his downy blond hair. “Let’s go see who else is here!” she said to him lightly. John’s hand ghosted her back.

They wandered more towards the drinks table, and John assumed she was on the hunt for Mrs Hughes, but then he heard a booming voice and felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

“Bates! My dear fellow!” Lord Grantham exclaimed.

John turned and shook the hand now offered to him.

Lady Grantham followed behind, her smile brightening as she saw Will.

_The star of the show,_ Anna though, beaming. The apple of her eye, for sure. The past year had been full of changes, but of the best kind. Her little boy was blossoming, and she blossomed into motherhood. At times it was still so surreal that this is how it all was now.

All the pleasantries were exchanged and Lord Grantham inquired about the hotel and then added how sorely missed they were. Deep down, both Anna and John knew that it was more of their camaraderie that was missed rather than their skills as personal attendants (although John was always quick to point out that Anna was clearly the best lady’s maid in the area, with apologies to Miss Baxter). No matter how close they had gotten to their employers, there was always that line though, and John could see that Anna’s cheeks were getting a little flushed. She always carried herself well, and he could tell it was mix of slight awkwardness of that line coming close to being crossed—sometimes she retreated to a place where she felt so lowly in comparison—but also then the pride of her own family, which conquered all. She might not like being the center of attention herself, but when it came to her husband and son, she loved seeing them heaped with the praise she felt they deserved.

His lord and ladyship moved onto the other guests, allowing the Bates family to finally complete the few steps to the drinks table. John retrieved a glass of water for Anna. Will tried to grab onto the cup as he passed by him so John got another one and carefully held it up to his sons’ lips, his chubby hands joining John’s fingers. He took a few steady sips and then chirped to signal he was done.

Anna laughed, setting down her glass and smoothing down his hair, as he pressed himself closer to his mama.

“Ah, there you are!” Mrs Hughes was fast approaching them, a grin from ear to ear.

Will perked up as she came over and gave him a little tickle on his arm.

“How is everything, and how is Mr Carson?” John inquired.

“Oh he’s about somewhere, probably to Mr Barrow’s chagrin but also to his appreciation,” she said with a bit of a laugh.

Anna felt like Mrs Hughes was skirting the issue of Mr Carson’s health, but she chose to let it slide for now. But that then made her think of her own health, and the new impending arrival. With Will, Anna chosen to wait a long time before making an announcements, but perhaps this time she will indulge in telling a few more people earlier on.

But her pondering was cut short as Lord Grantham’s voice boomed out that it was time to start the carols. His lordship always had a fondness for this part of the party, and Anna had detailed out to John the year where he had had a little too much port prior, but drink or no drink, the earl was always enthusiastic about his caroling.

They all gathered towards the tree. Mrs Hughes signaled for the Bates family to be close to the front, where they joined their former co-workers. Mrs Patmore and Daisy, now just catching a glimpse of them, moved to fawn over Will, but soon the singing began and they went back to their places. John gave a nod to Miss Baxter and Mr Molesley who were standing very close to each other on the other side of the cooks. He’ll need to remember to point this out to Anna later; they always thought those two went together.

The first song was “God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen” which John was certain had to be one of Lord Grantham’s favorites. Last year this had been were they had taken their leave, probably because of all the standing. Anna had been so big then and thankfully no fuss was made on her part and in fact it had been her to signal that it was time to go.

She was starting to show again now, but the small swell wasn’t visible in the loose cream dress she had on. She had told John she was risking putting herself in something so light colored, she was certain to get something on it, and thus clad Will in his darker sailor suit in case he managed to get food down his front. But to John, the dress really just accentuated the glowing goddess that she was. He kept finding himself looking at her and Will instead of over at Lord Grantham and the tree, at her dazzling smile as she sang the words, her voice bright and clear.

Will was clearly having the same problem as he was and kept looking at his mother, perhaps thinking she was singing a lullaby to him. He had grabbed a hold of Anna’s pinkie with his little fist, in a tableau that John wished he could have captured in a photograph.

The song ended at some point, and he didn’t even really notice. The crowd dispersed again for a moment. Before their former co-workers could descend upon them to coo over the baby again, John leaned in and whispered to Anna, “I’m still not entirely sure how I was ever allowed to call someone as magical and full of light my wife.”

Anna looked up, overwhelmed. “Well, I am not sure what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband as you.” She smiled as her eyes began to get watery, but they were soon interrupted from their reverie. He gave her shoulder another squeeze as they turned and faced the others.

John had once said, in one of Anna’s darkest moments, that he could never be more proud of her or loved her more. But the truth was that he was prouder of her every day, and loved her even more every waking hour. There really was no limit. She had survived through so much, and had come through so many horrible things, and now she was finally living the happy life that she deserved.

“Will!” a high-pitched squeal came as Master George barreled through the crowd. Miss Sybbie followed suit, with Nanny trailing, carrying Miss Violet in her arms.

Anna placed Will down so that he was standing. He was still in the beginning stages of walking, often toddling and then plopping when he teetered too much. But when either his mummy or daddy held his hand, he could travel farther. Anna helped him guide him and he took some steps towards George, who then engulfed the smaller boy in a hug, eliciting an “aww” from everyone.

“We miss you, Will,” Sybbie stated, “Cousin Vi cries a lot more than you do and isn’t as fun.”

Will couldn’t comprehend her words, but smiled with glee to be greeted by his friends.

The children started talking at once, about how they wanted to show Will their new toys and that Tiaa was getting bigger too. Anna smiled greatly at the sight, as Will babbled happily interacting with those closer to his age, knowing that her son would make a wonderful older brother. Her heart swelled just thinking about it, and she could feel the gentle stirring of the new baby within her. It still was somehow so surreal that they were happy granted all this happiness, and it was a dream she never wanted to end.

She turned to John, grinning. Lord Grantham had his ear again, but she saw that he was looking beyond him and at her with Will and the other children. He caught her eye with a slight nod, his own smile filling his face.

When it was time for the next song, Anna scooped her little one up, John sliding back to his rightful place at her side. The piano chords stuck out the beginning of “O Come All Ye Faithful” and the couple looked at each other meaningfully. Memories from two years ago returned to them, but it was deeper than that. He hadn’t doubted then, and she hadn’t him earlier. It was their faith in each other than had been what had built the foundation, their support carrying them through darkness that they had never fathomed. The past was nothing that they could change, but their future was brighter than ever.

As they sang— _joyful and triumphant_ —another voice joined theirs. Will began babbling along, as if he was pretending to sing to the carol. Anna and John grinned, giggling for a bit, which just encouraged him to keep going, with his own peals of baby laughter added into the mix.

“O come let us adore _him_ ,” they sang, looking pointedly in admiration at their son, John giving him a little tickle.

“I think that Will’s first official Christmas is shaping up quite nicely,” he commented lowly as the song ended.

“Indeed,” she said, patting his tummy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Will giggled in return.

“And tomorrow morning will be even more fun.” Anna directed her words to their little boy, knowing that they had more than a few gifts awaiting him under their tree, as well as some tucked away for his birthday.

Their first Christmas as a married couple had been more than not that ideal, and more heartbreaks followed, but now this was their first—and the next week would mark their first full year—as parents. The journey to reach that point had been such a hard one, but it had brought them to the greatest and most wonderful destination. And really, they were still continuing on that happy path, knowing that they could make it through anything thanks to their love.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you for reading!


End file.
